


Sanctuary

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Haven [2]
Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Erik Lehnsherr Returns, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genosha, Human/Mutant Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Mutant Powers, Mutants, One Shot, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Promises, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Safe Haven, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: Sequel to "Haven."  Two years have passed since Erik Lehnsherr came into Lara Nolan's life, and though circumstances for her patients have improved, her thoughts have never drifted far from him.  Little does she know that following her duties on a late spring day, she will receive a visitor who has been keeping her at the forefront of their thoughts as well...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Original Female Character
Series: Haven [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/gifts).



> For those who have been waiting.... ;)

_**~Outskirts of Niesky, Görlitz Rural District, Eastern Germany, 1985**_ ~

Pulling up beside the large low-house, Lara shifted the truck into park and, out of habit, glanced through the windshield, briefly surveying the expanse of property. A few volunteers were working out in the main garden, but otherwise, she determined that there was nothing was out of the ordinary as she switched off the engine. 

She’d barely exited the vehicle when she looked up to see Chloe emerging from the main doorway of the low-house, and she closed the truck door with a smile. “Good timing,” she called to her. 

“How’d it go?” Chloe asked, meeting her at the passenger-side door.

“Twelve units. A bit quieter than normal, but,” she pulled open the door, placing her hand atop the cooler inside, “four of them are B-negative, so that should give Claude some peace of mind.”

“Oh, thank goodness!”

Thank goodness, indeed. That meant Sofie’s surgery could go forward, now that they had a sufficient supply of blood in case of unforeseen complications with her anemia. “Is he in his office? I want to make sure he knows—”

“Ah- _ah_ ,” Chloe countered sharply, already moving to take the cooler from her, “I will take care of this. You’ve done more than your fair share today, and I can get this into refrigeration.”

“But there’s—”

“No buts, Doc! Lest you forget, Claude’s the one who insisted you take the rest of the day off, and he made me promise to enforce it. We’ve got a good handle on things at the moment, and if you don’t take advantage of your down time, _’e will ’ave my ’ead!"_

It was a pretty spot-on impression of him, right down to the arch of the eyebrow, and Lara couldn’t help but laugh as she threw up her hands in mock defeat. “Alright, alright. I do this for you.”

“Do it for _you_ ,” she stressed. “Considering everything else you’ve done this week, you deserve a damn break.” 

She smiled, genuinely touched by her statement. “And I’ll make good on that. I have a few leftover bags, so I’m gonna drop them by the supply shed first.”

“Sounds good. And really: if we need anything, we’ll let you know, okay?”

“I know. Thanks, Chloe.”

And with that, Chloe headed back to the low-house with the cooler in-tow. Tucking the unused blood bags in the crook of her arm, Lara shut the truck door at last, making her way up the worn flagstone path that ran adjacent to the building. Cresting a small hill, she noticed a few volunteers who were tending to one of their larger gardens, and as she passed, Luka looked up and tipped his hat in greeting.

“ _Doktor_ ,” he said.

With a smile, Lara nodded, and as she continued, she couldn’t help but sigh appreciatively at her tranquil surroundings. Even after all this time, it still amazed her that this property was truly theirs. Thanks to the generous donation they’d received from Charles Xavier two years ago, she and Claude had been able to relocate their refuge north to this old farmstead, which had previously operated as a family-owned dairy for multiple generations. In fact, it had belonged to the family of one of their former patients, who’d informed them that his aging father had been looking to sell his land. Considering the help they’d previously given his son, he was more than willing to negotiate a deal with them. In addition to the low house—which had been converted into their primary medical facility—there was a sizable farmhouse that provided accommodations for their volunteers, as well as a quaint guest cottage across a small pond. At Claude’s insistence, the cottage had been designated as Lara’s private quarters, to which she’d made absolutely no objection. Truth be told, it was nice to have a separate space to call her own at the end of each day. 

She sighed quietly. Xavier’s generosity hadn’t ended there. They continued to receive monthly donations from him, which not only allowed them to remain well-stocked with supplies and maintain upkeep of the property, but also gave them a chance to provide some degree of financial assistance for those who were in desperate need of help. A comfort they’d not been previously able to give. For so long, Lara had wanted nothing more than better conditions for her patients, and this place…It had provided so much more than she could have ever hoped for: a secure location, over one hundred acres of rolling green land, sturdier structures, a chance to cultivate their own crops for supplementary food supplies, even neighboring humans that were allies to their cause. 

Absently, her fingers toyed with the locket around her neck. Never would she cease to be grateful for all that had become possible for them. 

When the path eventually became all grass, she veered right, heading for a fourth structure set a short distance behind the low house. At their old location, they’d had a small stockroom; here, they’d managed to fill a pole barn with supplies, and the irony of referring to it as a “shed” had never been lost on her. As she reached the metal door, she grabbed the handle and pulled it aside, the rushing sound filling her ears as it slid open. Inside, there was still plenty of daylight coming in through the high windows, and Lara passed several aisles of shelves until she came to the one she needed. Once the extra bags were returned to their proper place, she silently took inventory of the various items flanking her on either side of the aisle. Gloves; masks; antibiotics; portable defibrillators; stacks of new bed sheets wrapped in plastic. 

At least a three month’s supply of whatever we need, she mused to herself. 

Then her eyes flicked over to the supply counter on the far wall, seeing the crate on it that had yet to be unpacked. Hmm; they must have missed that one earlier. Crossing over to the counter, Lara sifted through its contents, seeing several containers of bandages and antiseptic wipes within. 

This won’t take long, she thought, already pulling out a few boxes of bandages. As she did, she shivered slightly at the decided chill lingering in the late spring air. One thing she certainly looked forward to when she got back to the cottage was a change in wardrobe. Skirts were not a typical part of her work attire, but she’d had a morning meeting in town with her clinical staff, and it was always best to present herself professionally during those times. At the very least, she’d already been able to slip back into her shoes. Made it a lot easier to get around some of the grassier— 

A small weight seemed to lift from around her neck, and before she could question it, the silver locket was hovering right before her very eyes. She froze, her lips parting on an intake of breath, and despite feeling as though time had slowed to a crawl, she became very aware of how rapidly her heart was suddenly beating beneath her chest. 

“Erik,” she breathed.

“Hello, Lara.” 

Hearing that voice had her eyes closing on a shuddering exhale, and she felt the locket drop back into place against her collarbone. Forgetting all about her task, she turned towards the front of the barn to find none other than Erik Lehnsherr standing in the doorway, his gaze riveted on her. 

Oh…she swallowed, feeling the telltale signs of a flush rising to her face. Two years. It had been two years since she’d last seen him, and as he stood there in his dark shirt and khaki pants, she took in the sight of him all over again. The russet brown hair that was neatly trimmed and combed back from his face; the strong lines of his exquisitely shaped jawline; the broad shoulders that complimented the expanse of his chest…

And his eyes. God, those piercing blue _eyes_. Even from a distance, the intensity behind them was enough to make her heart flutter all over again, a sensation she hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“You found us,” she said softly. 

“Indeed,” he replied, stepping further inside. “Charles has done well to keep me informed of your evolving circumstances,” he cast a glance around the interior, “and that includes the current whereabouts of your facility.”

At that, she smiled. Of course he did, she thought, crossing her arms over her chest. “You’re looking well.”

“In many ways, I have you to thank for that.” Before she could protest, he lifted a hand, silencing her. “I will give credit where it’s due, and had I not come into your care that night…” She detected the faint rise and fall of his shoulders. “It’s hard to say where my path might have taken me in the days that followed, so I want you to know that I will always be grateful for the time spent in your company, as short as it was.”

The way her heart swelled…It was a long moment before she found her voice again. “We, um…” She cleared her throat, tried again. “We’ve been keeping close tabs on the situation with Genosha; heard that you were finally able negotiate a deal with the government a few months ago.”

As if on cue, he paused as he caught sight of the framed newspaper article on the wall beside him. One that included a black-and-white photo of his face. “The process was not without many considerable obstacles,” he turned back to her, “but mutants of the world finally have a place to turn to for legal sanctuary, should it ever become necessary. A place where their safety can be guaranteed.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” she said sincerely, then sighed. “There are so many things about this world that I wish were different, but it’s comforting knowing that you’ve given them a place of refuge.” 

His eyes held hers, and then she caught the bare tilt of his head. “If only you knew how many of them have said the exact same thing about you.”

She closed her eyes against the burning ache in her chest. She’d known some of her patients—Daniel, Yvette, Nikolai, Ricardo, to name a few—had intended to seek asylum on his island, but to hear him actually confirm it… “You don’t know what it means to me,” she said softly, “to know that they’re safe.”

“Which is why I felt inclined to tell you in-person. And to also say,” she opened her eyes as she sensed him drawing nearer, “how much it’s meant to me hearing them speak your name on a regular basis.” And then he was standing before her, her stomach stirring as memories of the last time she’d seen him flashed through her mind. “Lara.” 

Her pulse fluttered yet again as she stared up at him. He was so close, his proximity allowing her to detect the day’s worth of stubble covering his cheeks, the faintly clean aroma of whatever cologne he was wearing…and all the while, those eyes continued to mesmerize her in ways she couldn’t adequately put into words. 

Then his voice dropped low. “It’s also come to my attention,” her breath nearly caught in her throat when he brought his hand to the locket, cupping it lightly in his fingertips as he gazed at it, “that you’ve given this new sanctuary a name.”

“ _Karenina Acres_ ,” she exhaled, “and it has nothing to do with any kind of literary reference.”

His eyes remained on the locket. “But it does hold special meaning for you.”

“Kit’s legal name was Karen,” she affirmed, trying hard to disguise the bare tremor in her words, “so it’s partially to honor my sister. But also—”  
  
“To honor my daughter,” he finished for her. “My Nina.” 

She covered his hand with hers. “And _you_.”

Ever-so-slowly, he lifted his eyes back to hers, and what she saw in them in that moment was enough to make her heart skip. “I didn’t—” She hesitated, dropping her gaze. 

“What, Lara?” 

She squeezed her eyes shut. God, the way he said her name...Regardless of the years devoted to training herself to keep her emotions carefully guarded, all it took was hearing her name on his lips, and her resolve crumbled completely. “I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again,” she admitted at last. “The others may give credit to Xavier for improving our situation, but I know it’s because of _you_ that this all became possible.”

She gasped quietly when he cupped her cheek in his warm palm, guiding her eyes back to his, and the way those flawless blue orbs seemed to bore into her very soul... “It was one of the most selfless things anyone has ever done, Erik, and not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought of you. I just—”

The words were forgotten as Erik’s lips came crashing down on hers. Hard. And with a desperate sound, Lara kissed him back just as fiercely, long months of pent up emotion and frustration and longing all rushing to the surface with an intensity that brought tears to her eyes. Distantly, she became aware of the loud _WOOOOOSH_ of the barn door closing behind them, and didn’t have to think twice about who was responsible for that. Her hands flew to his shoulders, fingers grasping the soft material of his shirt as he backed her up against the supply counter, and she was content to just hold on for dear life as his mouth ravaged hers.

Oh _God_ , his mouth…She’d only dared to dream about the way it was now moving against hers, his tongue demanding entrance that she willingly gave. His arms wound around her, holding her firmly to him as he kept kissing her—kissing her—the low growl rumbling through his chest making her dizzy with need.

And then her eyebrows shot up when she felt his very obvious arousal pressing firmly against her thigh. 

Breaking the kiss with a harsh gasp, Lara fought to catch her breath along with Erik, who was panting just as heavily as she. Searching her eyes momentarily, he once again brought a hand to her cheek, letting his forehead rest against hers. No words were needed: his touch alone conveyed a question that she’d already silently answered. 

“Please,” she rasped, reveling in his deep groan when she rolled her hips against him. “God, _please_ …” 

Capturing her mouth once more, he hoisted her up onto the counter, and she trembled when his hands went beneath her skirt to slide it up her thighs. Yes. With everything in her being, she wanted this. Wanted _him_. And as he positioned himself between her knees, she jerked her hips forward, hearing him hiss at the contact she made against his groin. 

Don’t stop, her mind begged, her hands reaching down to deftly unfasten his trousers. 

Helping her work them down, Lara whimpered when he kissed her again, bending her back over the counter until he was practically on top of her, his fingers pulling aside the fabric of her panties.

“Erik—”

The blunt head of his cock was at her entrance, and without warning, he shoved himself inside, all the way to the hilt. Lara cried out at the sensation, but not from pain; she’d been so ready for him that she nearly came right then and there, and all she could do was cling to him as he started an urgent, thrusting rhythm in and out of her. 

God, the way he completely filled her…It was desperate. Raw. Would be over far sooner than she wanted it to be…but as he latched onto her neck, she couldn’t bring herself to care. She moaned as he sucked and nipped at the sensitive skin, her fingers threading through his hair to keep his attentions right where they were. 

Another rough thrust elicited an even louder moan from her, and hearing the low murmur of her name in her ear had her eyes fluttering shut. She surrendered to him, draping one leg around his hips, feeling him automatically deepen his thrusts in response…

The build-up inside her had been as quick as it was intense, and her orgasm suddenly crashed through her with such force that she threw her head back with a broken cry. At the same time, Erik’s growl morphed into a bellowing moan as he gave one last slam of his hips into hers, going rigid as the muscles in his neck corded. Feeling his cock twitch deep inside her, Lara arched her back, keeping him as close as possible as they both rode out the pulsing, ebbing waves of their climaxes. She didn’t move, not even as he sagged against her, the weight of him far more comforting than it was restrictive. In the quiet of the barn, the only sound was that of their heavy breathing, and Lara’s hand stroked over his hair, a gentle peace overcoming her senses as he pulled back to look at her with those piercing eyes—

With a shuddering exhale, she pressed her forehead against his. “Don’t go,” she whispered. 

His breath was hot on her cheek. “I cannot stay here.”

Tears slipped from her eyes. I know, she thought dejectedly. She knew he would have to return to his life and responsibilities on Genosha, and being human, she had no place in a refuge that was strictly meant for mutants. Despite understanding why, she felt her heart breaking, wishing that they could have had more time together. 

But she’d have to be grateful for the time they had been afforded. You have to let him go…

“Not here,” he repeated, pulling back to look at her with the faintest of smiles, “but back at your quarters, where I believe accommodations will be much more ideal.”

Hearing this sent her heart fluttering, the barest of gasps escaping her lips. 

“There will come a point when I must to return to my duties, but now is not that time,” he wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs. “Not yet. There’s much that we need to discuss, Lara, and I should like to have that chance with you for as long as it takes.” He then smiled warmly, tracing a finger over her lower lip. “I trust you feel the same way.” 

She felt her heart expand as an answering smile of her own tugged at the corners of her mouth. Bringing a hand to touch his face, she loved the way he responded by nuzzling his stubbled cheek against her palm. Lifting up, she kissed him softly, winding her arms around him with a sigh. “Yes,” she uttered, burying her face against his shoulder. “Yes.”

* * *

**_~12:47a.m.~_ **

In the dark, Erik smiled, trailing his fingers ever-so-lightly over the curve of Lara’s shoulder. She was so beautiful like this, curled up against his bare chest, the faintest traces of moonlight making her fair skin glow ethereally—but it was the serenity in her features that stood out to him most. So many times over the past two years, he’d wondered if she’d been sleeping sufficiently, and seeing how soundly she rested now brought such a warming sense of calm to his heart. 

He sighed through his nose. For much of the evening, they had talked at great length about their situations, speaking candidly about the possibilities and uncertainties that lay ahead for them both…and when words were no longer necessary, they’d found themselves reconnecting beneath the sheets of her bed over and over again, seeking the reassurance they’d both desperately needed in each other’s arms. There were going to be risks involved; that was the inevitable reality for him, but he knew without a second thought that he would do all in his power to protect this woman. Someone compassionate; someone strong; someone who had become his sanctuary in more ways than one.

Someone he had come to genuinely love.

A gentle wave of warmth passed through his chest, and he smiled anew, kissing the top of her head. I am yours, he vowed silently. For the longest time, he continued to simply watch her while she slept, content to let her dream while keeping her cradled in his embrace.

**THE END**


End file.
